New family
by AlvinSeville101
Summary: alvin, simon, and theodore adopt a new member into their family, but things cant stay perfect forever, will Alvin keep his family whole? rated M for strong language. AxB SxJ TxE OCxOC
1. Alvin's sorrow

CHAPTER 1

It was a sunny day in California, the chipmunks and chipettes were all by their lockers getting ready to exit the school to go home. "Hey Si, do you wanna help me work on the car?" said Alvin closing his locker. "sorry Alvin, can't I'm working on a science project with Jean, I still can't believe you bought that hunk of junk anyway" said simon referring to Alvin's red chevelle he bought a week ago. "It's not junk I'm still working on fixing it up, your just jealous that your stuck with a boring old Honda civic and I have an old american classic", snapped Alvin "Calm down Alvin I think your car is hot" said Brittany wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. "Thanks babe you always cheer me up" said Alvin taking her hand and starting out of the school.

Simon and Jeanette got in Simon's car and waved goodbye as they headed for the library to work on their project. "Come on Alvin get in I'll drive you guys home, then me and Elle have a cooking class to attend" said Theodore climbing into his green pick-up truck. Alvin and Brittany got in the bed of the truck and Alvin held Brittany close while Theodore drove home.

Once they arrived Alvin and Brittany hopped out of the back and went inside the house while Theodore drove off with Elle. "Dave were home!" shouted Alvin as they entered the house "oh good dinner will be ready soon, Brittany Miss Miller called, she said she's going out of town for a week to go visit some relative so you three will be staying here" said Dave from the kitchen. "Ok I'll call Jean and Elle and let them know, thanks Dave. Said Brittany sitting down on the couch and turning on the TV. "I'm gonna go work on the car" said Alvin getting up from the couch. "Do you want some help?" asked Brittany "no I'm good babe, thanks though. said Alvin closing the door behind him as he entered the garage. Brittany shrugged and continued to watch TV. Alvin entered the garage and turned the light on, he stops to look at the car sitting in the middle of the room. "maybe Simon's right" sighed Alvin, he opens the garage door letting the shining sun through, he stands in front of the garage and stares at the car. Alvin's car was a 1970 chevoret chevelle, with faded red paint, the front left wheel missing, and no hood, with rust as far as the eye could see. "I think I'm gonna have to junk it" said Alvin closing the garage door, he went inside and went to his room, closed the door and plopped down on his bed. He closed his eyes, just before he completely fell asleep he felt someone climb into bed with him. He didn't even open his eyes for he already new it was his beautiful chippete. She sighed and rested her head on his chest and fell asleep as he held her close, soon both were asleep on his bed.

**20 min. later**

"Alvin I said time for dinner" said Dave opening Alvin's bedroom door he stopped when he saw Alvin and Brittany both asleep in his bed, Brittany with a big smile on her face as he held her close in his arms. Dave sighed and covered them both up with a blanket. He yawned realizing he was pretty tired himself, he exited Alvin's room and went into his own and went to sleep.

The next day

Brittany awoke to the sun peering in through the window, she yawned and looked at the chipmunk sleeping next to her, she smiled and kissed his cheek several times until he finally awoke, he smiled and opened his eyes to reveal a beautiful chippete still kissing his cheek, he smiled slyly and turned his head so that her lips would land on his, she sighed into the kiss, and rolled over so that she was straddling his stomach, never breaking the kiss. They broke apart and she rested her chin on his chest, and stared into his midnight blue eyes, "Good morning Alvie" she giggled still laying on top of him, "morning sweetheart, did you sleep well?" asked Alvin smiling warmly at her, "I always sleep well with you" she sighed as she laid her head on his chest. He was about to say something when suddenly there was a loud crash from out front. "What was that"? asked Brittany "I don't know" said Alvin climbing out of bed, looking out the window. There out front, he saw a teenage chipmunk boy, looked no more than his age, getting beat up by three guys. He ran downstairs, out the front door and sprinted towards the fight, "HEY!" shouted Alvin, "huh" said one of the guys as he looked up. Alvin punched the guy square in the jaw knocking him clear to the ground, the other two guys were about to pouce on Alvin, but stopped once they saw who he was, "Hey your Alvin from the chipmunks" said one of the guys, "yeah that's right now do yourself a favor and beat it!" shouted Alvin, the three guys nodded and turned and ran off. Alvin turned and looked at the unconscious chipmunk boy laying on the ground, looking absolutely horrible. Brittany ran out of the house and over to where Alvin stood, she gasped when she caught sight of the chipmunk laying on the ground, "oh my god what happened!" shouted Brittany, "I'll explain later just go get Simon, she nodded and ran into the house, two minutes later she returned with Simon, Jeanette,Theodore, and Eleanor trailing behind, "Simon help me" said Alvin picking up one arm of the chipmunk and throwing it over his shoulder, Simon grabbed the other arm and threw it over his shoulder, they carried the unconscious chipmunk into the house and laid him on the couch. "What happened and who is this!" shouted Dave as he entered the living room, "I don't know his name I just couldn't leave him there to keep getting beaten on by those guys" said Alvin looking at the chipmunk's black eye, cuts and bruises. Brittany came into the living room with a wet cloth and a box of bandages, "Here this should help" Brittany whispered to the boy wiping the blood and cleaning his cuts, "Uhhh Britt. You know he probably can't hear you right?" asked Simon, Brittany shot him a glare, but before she could reply a small groan was heard, everyone froze, Brittany looked back to the couch to see the chipmunk boy groaning and covering his forehead with his hand, "Ow my head" said the boy weakly, "Are you alright"? asked Alvin, The boy opened his eyes and stared at the group, "Who are you"? aske the boy, "I'm Alvin, these are my brothers Simon and Theodore" said Alvin pointing to his brothers, "This is my girlfriend Brittany and her sisters Jeanette and Eleanor" said Alvin pointing to the girls, "Oh and this is our dad Dave" said Alvin pointing to Dave "what's your name" asked Simon, the boy was silent for a minute as he continued to stare at the group, after a whole minute of silence he spoke "Brandon"


	2. The new kid

CHAPTER 2

"My name's Brandon" said the chipmunk sitting up on the couch still holding his head, "thanks for the help" said Brandon referring to the guys trying to kill him earlier. "well it wouldn't be right to just let them beat the hell out of you would it" laughed Alvin receiving a laugh from Brandon as well. "Um Brandon if you don't mind me asking where are your parents, or your house you probably want to get home to your family" said Dave. Brandon looked down at the floor and sighed , "Brandon are you ok, what are you homeless or something" laughed Alvin, he stopped laughing when he saw how serious Brandon's face was, "Brandon are you homeless" asked Alvin being completely serious, Brandon just slowly nodded, Jeanette covered her mouth with her hand from shock, "where is your family"? she asked trying not to sound too rude, "Dead" sighed Brandon, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all gasped in horror. "I'm sorry man, I didn't know i.. choked Alvin, "No, it's ok" said Brandon looking up from the floor. Brittany sat next to him and pulled him into a hug, he didn't hug back, but didn't pull away. "Why don't you tell me your story" said Brittany trying to comfort him. He looked into her eyes, then sighed, he looked down at his dirty scuffed up clothes, he had on dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt, now covered in dirt, and a pair of old black tennis shoes. "My parents died in a car accident when I was young, I didn't know what to do, so I just went from place to place scavenging what I could" he sighed looking at the sad expressions on everyone's face, "I've stayed in this town for about three months now and I gotta say you guys are the nicest people I've met so far" laughed Brandon bringing a smile on everyone's face, "I don't even remember my last name to be honest, I just know my first" said Brandon looking at Brittany's horrified expression.

Nobody noticed Alvin had left the room, he came back with a t-shirt in his hand, he tossed it to Brandon smiled, At that moment the doorbell rang, "That's probably Katie she texted me and said she wanted to hang out today" said Brittany referring to her bestfriend that she met at school a year ago, Simon opened the door to reveal a chipette standing there with a smile on her face "Hey Simon" said the girl, "hey Katie, come on in" said Simon opening the door for the chipette, "thanks" said Katie entering the house, she entered the living room and froze when she saw a chipmunk boy taking his dirty whit shirt of to reveal his bare chest, a pair of dog-tags, and a silver crucifix around his neck, she just stood there speechless and gawked at his muscular body, for a teenager he was extremly muscular. He put on the red t-shirt Alvin had given him ant froze when he saw the beautiful chipette staring at him from the living room doorway, his trance was interrupted when Brittany called his name "Brandon what were you saying before Katie got here" said Brittany sitting down on the couch next to Alvin. "oh sorry Katie this is Brandon, Brandon this is Katie" said Brittany "Hi" said Katie shyly only Brittany noticed her blush when she said hello, "Hi" said Brandon trying not to stare at her beauty. "oh uhh, were was I, oh yeah, I really haven't got much else to tell, my parents passed, I just went were ever the wind took me I guess, it's not a very fun life to be honest" said Brandon looking down at the floor. Alvin had and idea pop into his head, "Dave can we talk for a minute" asked Alvin pulling Dave into the Kitchen.

**10 min. later**

Alvin re-entered the living room, and everyone stared at him, "what was all that about" asked Simon, Alvin ignored the question and walked over to Brandon, "So you wanna go to the mall, new brother"


	3. New brother

CHAPTER 3

"What"? asked Brandon, his eyes widened, Alvin smiled, Simon and Theodore also had their eyes wide, they looked at Dave who was standing in the doorway smiling, "Brandon, how would you like to be a Seville" asked Alvin smiling, Brandon looked at Dave who smiled warmly at him "Brandon, would you like to be part of our family"? asked Dave. Brandon was speechless, he looked at Alvin who was still grinning ear to ear, Simon and Theodore both had smiles of excitement on their faces, "So what do you say" asked Alvin, Brandon stared at him for a moment before nodding his head "sure" he said, the room erupted with cheers as everyone hugged Brandon. Except Katie who was still shy of him. "So brother, how about we go to the mall, because I think you need some new clothes" laughed Alvin, 'Sounds good" said Brandon, Alvin and Brandon went to the mall, Alvin bought Brandon all kinds of cool clothes to wear, they spent some real brotherly bonding time together and learned, they have a lot in common, they both like the same types of music, clothes, and video games, but one thing that struck Alvin's interest the most, was that Brandon was into old muscle cars like he was. After about three hours of the mall, they decided to go home for dinner. They entered the house, only to be greeted right away by Dave, simon, theodore, and the chipettes. "what's going on"? asked Brandon confused by his new family's actions. They all smiled, even Alvin, him knowing the reason for their strange behavior. "Come with us" said simon, as he led Brandon upstairs, everyone else trailing behind. Simon led Brandon down the hall and stopped in front of a door, " Open it" said Simon gesturing to the door, Brandon was confused, he reached out turned the doorknob, slowly opening the door, he froze when he was inside, in the room was a bed, a desk, a dresser, a TV, and a computer on the desk. "Is this for me"? asked Brandon completely shocked at the room. "well if your gonna be part of the family your gonna need a room aren't you"? laughed Simon. Brandon went over to his new brothers and hugged all three of them, "Thanks guys" said Brandon, "your welcome" they all said in unison, "hey check under the bed" said theodore with a smile on his face. Brandon went over to the bed, looked under it and pulled out all that was underneath. He looked at the six different sized boxes that were under the bed, each in a different color. "What are these" asked Brandon confused at the boxes. "A little something from each of us" said Brittany smiling with anticipation. Brandon picked up the red wrapped box that said "from Alvin on it, the box was small. Brandon opened the small box and pulled out a chain with two oval shaped tags on the end of it, Brandon was speechless, he held one of the tags and read it, on the tags were the words "**Brandon Seville 310-555-5309", "**thanks Alvin" said Brandon, tears almost forming in his eyes, "keep going" said Brittany. Brandon could tell she was anxious for him to open her gift, he picked up the medium-sized blue box, that had the words "from Simon" on it, he opened the box and pulled out a black hat with a white B in the front, he smiled and put the cap on his head, "thanks Si" said Brandon smiling at his brother. He picked up the large green box that said "from Theodore", he opened the box to reveal a black electric guitar with the words "**The chipmunks" **carved into the neck, "This is amazing Theo, thanks", theodore just smiled, Brandon picked up the small pink box, "finally" Brittany muttered, Brandon chuckled as he opened the box and pulled out a black iphone with a dark red case. "wow thanks Britt" said Brandon, "I knew you'd like it, I already programmed all of our numbers into it" said Brittany smiling, Brandon picked up the purple box labeled "from Jeanette", he opened the box to reveal a black leather jacket with a B printed on the front, "Thanks Jean, I love it" said Brandon smiling at Jeanette, making her smile as well. He picked up the light green box from Eleanor, and opened it, pulling out a pair of black and red high top sneakers, "thanks Elle" said Brandon as he hugged all three sisters, Dave cleared his throat "theres one more gift from all of us that I think you'll like" said dave as he handed Brandon a small black box. Brandon opened the box looking puzzled when he pulled out a set of keys. "What's this"? asked Brandon still confused. "come on" said Alvin dragging Brandon to the front door. He opened the door and Brandon stepped out, he stopped in his tracks when he saw it, there in the drieway was a black 1968 chevorlet Camaro. Brandon was speechless, he turned to find all of them smiling at him. "well are you gonna stand there or are you gonna drive it" laughed Alvin. Brandon ran to the car and looked inside, he breathed in the new car smell and got in the drivers side. He looked at the chipmunks and the chipettes, "are you guys comin or what"! he shouted, the chipmunks and chipettes all ran to the car, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor all squeezed into the back while Brittany sat on Alvin's lap in the passenger seat. "Have fun, and don't stay out to late"! shouted Dave, Brandon started the car and the engine roared to life making everyone except Alvin and Brandon shudder. Brandon pulled out and drove off in his new car. "Were do you guys wanna go"? asked Brandon not taking his eyes off the road. "Anywhere" they all said at the same time making Brandon laugh and drove off to have fun with his new family.

**Sorry its so short but I still think this chapter got a lot done, the next chapter will be a good one, review and let me know what you guys think so far**


	4. New found love

CHAPTER 4

It had been two weeks since another Seville was added to the family, Dave had Brandon sign some paperwork, and now he was legally and officially a Seville. The chipmunks and chipettes were walking home from school, Dave had enrolled Brandon in their high school, his first day was tomorrow. "what do you think Brandon did all day while we were at school"? asked Alvin, "probably played video games or watched TV" suggested Simon, they all froze as they approached the Seville residence, the garage door was open, Brandon's Camaro was in the garage, and a car underneath a cover was in the driveway. "Hey guys" greeted Brandon stepping out of the garage. He had on a pair of blue jeans,the high-tops Elle had gotten him, no shirt on, the dog-tags Alvin had gotten him, the black cap Simon had gotten him, and his chest and hands were covered with grease. "Eew Brandon what is all over you!" said Brittany looking him up and down. Brandon chuckled "Well since you guys are the best family ever and got me such nice things, I decided to do a nice thing for each of you" said Brandon smiling. "Realy?" asked Brittany suddenly interested. Brandon held up his hand and gestured for them to wait there, he ran inside the garage, a few seconds later he came back with five boxes stacked in his arms, one blue, one green, one pink, one purple, and one light green. He handed everyone except Alvin a box, Alvin frowned as he looked at everyone's gift, Simon got a lab coat, Theodore got a fancy cookbook, Brittany got a fancy pink dress, Jeanette got a hardback Harry Potter book autographed by J.K. Rowling, and Eleanor got a set of fancy new paints. They all hugged him and thanked him for their gifts. Alvin looked at him ready to cry thinking that Brandon didn't care about him enough to get him a gift. Brandon noticed Alvin's face and chuckled, "I didn't forget about you, your gift had to be special because it was you that convinced Dave to take me in" said Brandon walking over to the covered vehicle in the driveway, "so without further adieu I give you your gift!" shouted Brandon as he yanked the cover off the car. Alvin's eyes went wide, under the cover that Brandon had just pulled off was Alvin's chevelle, but it didn't look like Alvin's chevelle, it looked brand new, it had a shiny new coat of bright red paint, shiny chrome wheels, new black leather seats, not a spot of rust could be found, everything on it looked new. Everyone couldn't believe their eyes. "Brandon… h-how.. did you… Alvin couldn't finish, Brandon just chuckled "I have my ways" he laughed, Alvin walked up to the car, he ran his and over the large yellow A on the center of the hood. "Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna drive it?" laughed Brandon as he tossed Alvin the keys. Alvin got in the driver's side and was about to start it when Brandon spoke up, "you might wanna pop the hood first" said Brandon smiling, Alvin pulled the lever releasing the hood, he walked to the front of the car, lifted up the hood and froze when he saw what lied underneath. "Brandon how much power does this have" asked Alvin still not believing what he was seeing. "oh about 450" chuckled Brandon, "well come on lets go!" shouted Brandon throwing on a black t-shirt, and grabbing his car keys. Alvin got in his car and started the engine, Brittany climbed in the passenger side and smiled at him. "You guys coming" asked Alvin seeing the others reluctance to get in the car. "No you guys go we've got homework" said Simon taking Jeanette's hand and leading her inside followed by Theo and Elle. "suite yourself" Alvin mumbled to himself. He put the car in gear and drove out of the driveway out onto the road followed by Brandon's car. They decided to go for some ice cream. Once at the ice cream shop they all sat on the hood of Alvin's car and ate their treat. They were chatting amongst themselves when something caught Brandon's eye, or rather someone. He stared at her beauty, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on, he was still shy of talking to her even though she was at their house hanging out all the time. Alvin noticed Brandon staring at Katie. He tapped Brittany and pointed at Brandon, who was still staring at Katie, who was busy texting on her phone. "Why don't you go talk to her" said Alvin breaking Brandon's trance. "Yeah we know you like her" laughed Brittany, Brandon tugged on the collar of his shirt, Brittany chuckled at his nervousness. "And we know she likes you too" chuckled Brittany, "hmmm" said Brandon, slightly interested, "I said she likes you too" laughed Brittany, "She's just really shy" commented Alvin, still finishing his ice cream. "I don't know" sighed Brandon, looking down. "Just go" said Alvin pushing Brandon towards Katie. Brandon stumbled towards her, until he was right in front of her, she looked up from her phone and froze when she saw him standing in front of her. "Uummm h-hi.. Katie" said Brandon obviously nervous, "H-hi" replied Katie blushing, "Hey can I ask you something?" asked Brandon, "Sure" replied Katie, hoping it was the question she had on her mind. He sat down on the bench with her and stared into her emerald green eyes, "K-katie, d-do.. you.. believe in love at first sight?", asked Brandon nervous about what she would say, she chuckled a little at his nervousness, "That depends" chuckled Katie, "on what" asked Brandon confused. "Who did you catch sight of?" asked Katie smiling at him. Brandon smiled, he knew she was onto him, so instead of answering, he leaned in and placed his lips onto hers. Her eyes went wide, but soon relaxed and closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Alvin and Brittany both sat on his car wide eyed. "My work here is done" chuckled Alvin, Brandon and Katie broke away and stared into eachothers eyes. "Yeah I do believe in love at first sight" chuckled Katie, as she leaned in and kissed him again.


	5. The fight

CHAPTER 5

Alvin stepped through the front door of his house, he had dropped Brittany of at her house and came home for dinner. "Guys dinners ready!" shouted Dave from the kitchen. All three boys ran to the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Where's Brandon" asked Theodore noticing his brothers absence. Just then the front door closed, and Brandon entered the kitchen with a huge smile on his face, "Whats gotten into you?" asked Simon noticing Brandon's face, Alvin smiled, he leaned in and whispered something into Simon's ear, Simon's eyes went wide, he smiled at Brandon who purposely looked away while he ate his dinner. "Well, well looks like our little brother is growing up" chuckled Simon, "What's going on?" asked Theodore still confused, Simon whispered into Theodore's ear, Theo's eyes went wide, and smiled at Brandon, who still looked away. After dinner the three chipmunks went their separate ways to do what ever they wished to do. Alvin went into the living room to watch TV, Simon went into the basement to work on some experiments, Theo went out back to sit on the swing in the yard, and Brandon went to his bedroom. He opened the door and stepped inside, Brandon's room now had posters of all kinds of bands, cars, and video games. His guitar that Theo had gotten him was on a stand against the wall. He plopped down onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. After about 10 minutes he heard a knock coming from his window. He got out of bed and went to the window. He looked outside only to see Katie right outside his window smiling at him. He opened the window and shook his head thinking it was all a dream. "What are you doing here?" asked Brandon still comprehending what he was seeing. "What I can't sneek out to see my boyfriend?" Katie laughed. He smiled "That's the first time you called me that" said Brandon grabbing her hand and pulling her in through the window. She chuckled and pulled him into a kiss. They broke apart and he smiled at her. "Wont you're parents be worried?" asked Brandon touching his forehead to hers, "No not really, they think I'm spending the night over at Brittany's place" said Katie slyly, "It's late, and I had a long day can we go to bed now" asked Katie yawning, Brandon looked at the clock and noticed it was 11:00. He went into the bathroom to change for bed. He came out wearing a pair of sweat pants, and no shirt. He stopped when he noticed her already in his bed smiling at him. "Are you coming?" asked Katie noticing his stare, "Please tell me your wearing something underneath those covers" said Brandon nervously. Katie laughed and pulled the covers off to reveal one of his t-shirts, and a pair of sweat pants. He sighed with relief and climbed into bed with her. She rested her head on his chest and he held her close. After a few minutes he noticed she had fallen asleep on him. He sighed as he held her tightly in his arms, he noticed a smile on her face as she breathed slowly in her sleep. After five minutes both chipmunks were sound asleep in his bed. "Hey Brandon do you-… Alvin was cut off as he opened Brandon's door and saw him asleep with Katie, her head on his chest, and his arms around her. Alvin smiled and pulled out his phone. He took a picture and sent it to Brittany. He then left the room and got Simon and Theodore, they both smiled at the new couple both asleep soundly in his bed. They left the room and closed the door quietly. Alvin felt his phone vibrate and read the reply from Brittany, the message read **"aaaaawwwww so cute, I told you they were ment for each other, love you Alvie see you tomorrow at school, love Britt."**

The next day

Katie's eyes fluttered open as Brandon's alarm clock went off. She yawned and sat up in bed. She looked next to her only to find and empty spot on the bed. Confused, she looked around, suddenly the bathroom door opened and Brandon stepped out wearing jeans, his high-tops, and holding a black t-shirt in his hands, he smiled when he saw her, "morning, sweetheart he said as he kissed her cheek, "you sleep well", she nodded and smiled, she got out of bed and went into the bathroom, knowing she had to get ready for school. She emerged from the bathroom fully dressed, she came up behind him while he was spraying his cologne, she wrapped her arms around his waist, he smiled and turned to face her, she leaned in and kissed him for a full minute. "I love you" he said touching his forehead to hers. She had a tear in her eye, she buried her face in his chest and sighed, "I love you too" she said on the verge of tears, he tilted her chin up to face him, "what's wrong" he asked confused by her tears. "it's just, I've had a boyfriend before, but…"

"But what" he asked still confused, "but none of them have ever said that to me" she confessed smiling and staring into his dark green eyes, He smiled at her, "Well it's true" he said making her smile in return. "Come on were gonna be late for school, and I think it might make a bad impression to be late on your first day" he laughed as they exited his room. They went downstairs to find Alvin, Simon, and Theodore all sitting down eating breakfast. "Hey guys" said Brandon entering the kitchen. "Hey romeo" chuckled Simon, "Huh" asked Brandon confused by the nickname, "How was your little sleep over" chuckled Alvin, putting his plate into the sink, "Oh that, it was fine" sighed Brandon, grabbing a soda out of the fridge, "where's Dave" asked Brandon popping the can open, "He went out for a buisness thing, come on were going to be late" yelled Simon rushing out the door. Alvin got in his chevelle and drove to pick up Brittany, followed by Simon in his Civic, and Theo in his truck. Brandon drove him and Katie to school in his Camaro. They all arrived at the same time to school, they all parked and entered the school building, "I've got to go get my locker and schedule, I'll meet you at lunch ok?" said Brandon as he kissed Katie goodbye and walked off to get what he needed. The chipmunks kissed their girlfriends goodbye and went their separate ways. During class Brittany tapped Katie, "So how was your little sleepover with Brandon?" chuckled Brittany, Katie blushed, "how do you know about that?" she asked still blushing at the fact that Brittany knew what she did. Brittany laughed and pulled out her phone to show Katie the picture Alvin had sent her. Katie stared at the picture and slightly smiled. She handed the phone back to Brittany. "You really like him don't you" asked Brittany, "More than that" said Katie smiling, Brittany raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean" she asked, Katie leaned in and whispered to her about what Brandon had said to her this morning. "Awwwww" sighed Brittany. "Do you love him" she asked slightly feeling dumb for asking. Katie smiled and nodded. At lunch Katie sat down with Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor. Brittany told Jean and Elle what Katie had told her about Brandon. "awwwww, I'm so happy for you guys" said Jeanette, "Me too, you guys make a great couple" said Eleanor smiling at Katie, "thanks guys" said Katie returning the smile. Katie felt something wrap around her waist, but before she could freak out a voice whispered into her ear, "Hi beautiful", she knew then who it was, she turned her head to face him and gave him a quick kiss. He sat down next to her only to have her climb in his lap and nuzzle her face into his chest. Alvin, Simon and Theodore all came and sat with their girlfriends for lunch, once thew bell rang signaling the final class period of the day, the chipmunk's and chipettes all went to class. Alvin, Simon, and Brandon had gym, Theo and Elle had cooking, and Jeanette had Chemistry. Brittany and Katie had cheerleading practice. In the boys locker room Alvin, Simon, and Brandon were all getting changed. They headed out to play basketball. Katie was talking to Brittany about their cheer routine when she saw Brandon playing basketball with Alvin and Simon, she sighed dreamily at him, Brittany waved a hand in front of her face, "hey lovestruck are you still with us" laughed Brittany. The other girls looked at who Katie was staring at, they noticed Brandon, Alvin, and Simon all sit down to get a drink, Brandon took off his shirt and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Woah check out that cutie over there" laughed one of the cheerleaders, "Yeah he's kinda hot" said another cheerleader. "Is he new here" asked the third girl. Brittany looked at Katie who still seemed lost in her ddream world looking at Brandon, She gulped knowing who the other girls were eyeing, but before she could say anything one of the cheerleaders approached the chipmunks. "Hi" she said, looking directly at Brandon. "Umm hello" he said not caring that she was a very attractive girl. "you new here" she asked sitting down next to him. "Uhh yeah, it's my first day" he said nervous at how close she was to him. "I like your necklace" she said touching the dog-tags around his neck, she read the tag and looked at him, eyes wide, "you're a Seville" she asked "Uhh yeah" he said confused at her sudden outburst. "Are you brothers with the chipmunks" she asked excitedly. "yeah" he said, still confused. "Hey would you maybe wanna hang out after school" she asked battering her eyelashes at him. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Alvin and Simon who both looked like they were about to die laughing. He turned to her again. "Listen you're a nice girl and all, but I kind of already have a girlfriend" he said looking at her face change from exited to a sly smile, "Where, I don't see her" she said seductively, inching toward him. "Turn around!" a voice called angrily. She looked and saw Katie standing there with her arms crossed and Brittany with a angry look on her face. She turned to Brandon again "That's you girlfriend, that little slutty bitch" she said angrily, "Excuse me" shouted Katie walking over to the cheer leader. "You heard me" she said standing in front of Katie. "Why don't you just back off Nicole" shouted Brittany standing by Alvin, "Why don't you just shut the hell up you little slut" Nicole shouted turning to face Brittany. Brittany felt pure rage inside her, she was about to tackle the girl to the ground when Alvin grabbed her waist, "just let it go, we all know your not a slut" he whispered to her. She calmed down and sat in his lap. Nicole walked over to Katie. "Why don't you just Scram!, you don't deserve a fine looking chipmunk like him" she yelled pointing to Brandon. Brandon's eyes slanted in anger, Katie slapped Nicole across the face. Nicole was infuriated, she raised her fist to deck Katie in the jaw. She threw the punch, but before she could land the hit, something caught her fist, she looked up to se Brandon standing in front of Katie with her fist in his hand. "Now I usually don't hi girls, but if you land one finger on Katie then I will not hesitate to knock your ass out!" shouted Brandon, his voice full of anger he pushed her fist back, knocking her to the ground. She got up and pulled a black thin rectangle out of her pocket. She clicked the button, and a shiny silver blade slid out. She swung the knife, slashing Brandon's bare chest, leaving a line of blood across his chest. She lunged for him again, only this time he caught her hand. He twisted her wrist, making her scream in pain, dropping the knife, he twisted her arm making her turn around, pinning her arm to her back. Katie came in front of her and punched her square in the face, making her nose bleed Brandon let go and Nicole fell to the ground. The bell rang and Brandon just went inside the school. Alvin and Simon went into the locker room to find Brandon fully dressed in his regular clothes. "I'll see you guys at home" he said pushing passed them. He went to the parking lot and got in his car. He started the engine, but before he could pull out, the passenger door opened and Katie got in. He just looked at her. She smiled at him, "Thank you" she said. He smiled in return and leaned over and kissed her. "No problem" he said. He pulled out of the school and began driving off. "Hey I know a place we could go if your up for it" Katie said slyly. He looked at her face and smiled, he put his arm around her head as she nuzzled closer to him while he drove. Katie led him to a dirt road, he drove down the path until the car came to a cliff. The cliff had a perfect view of the city. They got out of thew car, she stood on the edge of the cliff and stared out at the view, he pulled a blanket out of the trunk and laid it out across the hood and windshield of the car. They both laid down on the front of the car and stared out at the sunset view. They stayed like that for about an hour before Katie made a decision, she rolled over so that she was on top of him, she smiled slyly and placed her lips on his and kissed him passionately, the kisses got more intense, she broke away and stared into his dark green eyes. She smiled and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Take me" she whispered, still smiling at him. "W-what" he whispered back. She smiled and kissed him again, "I said take me" she said again. He waited for a moment before rolling over on the car and they undressed eachother and made love that night.


	6. Not so innocent anymore

CHAPTER 6

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore all arrived home with the girls. "I don't see Brandon's car anywhere" said Simon looking at the driveway, Alvin opened the garage, only to find it empty. "Where do you think he is?" asked Theodore, worried that something might have happened to his new brother.

With Brandon and Katie

Brandon and Katie were laying on the hood of his car, leaning against the windshield. Katie was asleep on his bare chest. He sighed as he rubbed her soft skin causing her to sigh. He slowly scooched out from under her, and put his jeans back on. He covered her up with the blanket and sat on the edge of the cliff, He pulled out his phone and read the caller ID indicating that Alvin was calling him.

"Hello" he answered

"**Bro where are you" **replied Alvin

"I'm with Katie, up on a cliff overlooking the city, it's about five miles from the school"

"**Yeah I know the place, Britt brought me there once, that was the first time we-…."**

"Alvin"

"Brandon, what did you and Katie do up there?"

"Uhhhhhhhh, w-well… w-we .. uuhhhhhh"

"Oh my god Brandon, you had sex with her didn't you"

"Well, she wanted to, and I couldn't say no, and part of me really did want to I love her"

"Alright, I wont say anything, just remember to use a condom next time alright"

"Deal, thanks bro"

"No prob., now get your ass home before you get your ass grounded"

"Alright I'll be home in a bit, bye"

"**Bye"**

Brandon hung up his phone and sighed. He felt two arms around his waist, he looked to his left to find Katie wearing his shirt and holding the blanket over her shoulders. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her close. "Who were you talking to?" she asked, resting her head on his shoulder. "Alvin, he found out what we did when I told him where we were" Brandon sighed, she chuckled, "yeah I heard you talking, we better get home" she said, still not letting go of him. "Yeah your right he said getting up from the edge, he helped her up and they got dressed and drove home. He dropped her off at her house and she snuck in through the window. He pulled into the driveway and shut off his car, he opened the front door and took off his jacket and shoes. "There you are, where have you been?" asked Simon stepping out into view. "I just went to clear my mind" Brandon lied, Simon nodded, he bought it. "How's your cut?" he asked, "Fine it wasn't that deep" Brandon replied. They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Simon turned on the TV and started watching, Brandon however could only daydream about his night with Katie. "Hey Si I'm gonna turn in, I'll see you tomorrow", sighed Brandon getting up to walk away, "Ok goodnight" Said Simon still watching TV, "Night" Brandon replied continuing up the stairs. As Brandon made his way to his room, he passed Alvin's closed door, He stopped when he heard strange noises coming from Alvin's room. He pressed his ear to the door to listen, he could hear Brittany moaning and sighing, he figured out what was going on in Alvin's room. He rolled his eyes and continued to his own room. He closed his door and laid down on his bed. Not long after he laid down he was fast asleep, visions of him and Katie in his mind.

The next day

Brandon woke up to the sun shining in through his window, he sat up in his bed and looked next to him. He sighed wishing Katie were there with him, he then remembered what he heard last night, he got out of bed and walked out of his room over to Alvin's door. He turned the knob slowly opening the door, He found Alvin and Brittany asleep in his bed. He sighed looking at the clothes spread out on the floor, he shook his head and backed out of the room closing the door. He went back to his own room and laid back down on the bed, He heard his phone beep and picked it up. It was a text from Katie, it read: **"Look out your window", **curious he walked over to the window and looked out, there outside the window was his beautiful chipette smiling at him. He smiled and opened the window letting her in his room. She smiled and kissed him, "good morning, love" she giggled still holding him close. "morning sweetheart" he sighed and kissed her again. They laid back down on his bed and just stared off into space. She rested her head on his chest and sighed dreamily, "I love you" she said looking up at his eyes, "I love you too" he said as he brushed her hair out of her eyes. She ran her fingers over the cut on his chest, "I'm sorry you got hurt because of me" she said staring at the scar on his chest. "Baby, I would take a lot more than this for you" he said tilting her chin up to look at him. She smiled and kissed him passionately, they laid there in his bed and drifted off back to sleep.

**I'm sorry this chapter doesn't explain much, I already have a lot of this story written down, the next chapter, Brandon and Katie have a little relationship crisis. If this story is not very interesting to you guys, let me know through reviews.**


	7. A big mistake

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. In this chapter, relationships will be tested and the Seville family will have a crisis on their hands, enjoy

Around twelve noon, Alvin and Brittany woke from their deep slumber, embraced in each other's arms. Brittany smiled up at him, "That was quite a fun ride last night" she said, burying her face into his bare chest. "Yeah, and Brandon and Katie probably had a fun night too" he said, stroking her auburn hair, she eyed him curiously. "Huh, what do you mean, last I saw, Brandon stormed off after Nicole got her ass handed to her" she chuckled at the last part, Brittany always hated Nicole, she was your typical "SLUT", she always had boys drooling over her and flirted with Alvin on a daily basis, which infuriated Brittany. But Nicole would always end up getting told off by Alvin, saying that he was Brittany's and Brittany's alone. "I mean" replied Alvin, "I called Brandon last night, to find out why he hadn't gotten his ass home and had us all worried, and he was at the cliffside lookout where you took me to the first time we…. You know" he smiled at her, she was shocked, she never expected Katie to pull a stunt like that. "Did she really love him that much", she thought to herself. She still was having trouble believing such a thing, "How do you know they had sex, they could have just hung out up there" she said, still comprehending what she had just been told. "Because when I accused him of it, he admitted it" Alvin laughed, noticing her shocked expression. Brittany sighed, she finally processed the fact that her best friend was not only in a relationship with her boyfriend's brother, but an intimate relationship with him. Brittany was happy for her, but she still didn't think Katie would do something like that, but if Katie was happy, then she was happy. Alvin got out of bed and got dressed for the day. "Why don't we see if everyone wants to go to the track today", he said, placing his red cap on his head. Brittany nodded, "Maybe you and Brandon can race", she said, buttoning her shirt. "Maybe", he replied, walking out of the room, followed by Brittany. Alvin walked down the hall to Brandon's room. "I haven't seen Brandon's room since the day we gave it to him", said Brittany, stopping in front of the door. Alvin slowly opened the door, entering the room, he saw Katie asleep on Brandon's bed, but Brandon was nowhere to be seen. "Where is he", whispered Alvin. The bathroom door opened and Brandon stepped out, fully dressed in a black t-shirt with the words "The chipmunks" in graffiti style writing, dark blue jeans, a chain wallet hanging on the side of his pants, the black and red high-tops that Elle had given him, the black leather jacket that Jean gave him, and the black cap that Simon gave him. "Hey guys", he said, walking over to his bed, where his beautiful chipette slept soundly under the covers. He gently shook her and whispered "time to wake up", she sighed and opened her emerald green eyes and smiled. "Hey sweetheart", said Brandon, as he kissed her cheek. "Morning", she said tiredly, climbing out of bed. She noticed Alvin and Brittany standing in the doorway, "hey guys", she said, smiling at the two of them. Brittany was looking around the room, looking at all the posters of cars, bands, and video games. Most of the cars and games, she had no idea what they were, but the titles gave them away. One poster had a picture of an exotic expensive looking car that said "Ferrari F50 GTRI". Another one had a picture of a soldier holding a gun that said "Medal of Honor" on it. But the one thing that stood out the most was the poster of "The chipmunks" with a picture of Alvin, Simon, and Theodore on it. In the middle of the wall by the bed, was an outline of a man holding his fist in the air, made from black spray paint. In the middle of the outline were the words "The battle of Los Angeles", also in black paint. Brandon's room was nowhere near what it was when they gave it to him, and Brittany liked what he did with it, it suited him. "Hey Brandon", said Alvin, "how would you like to race at the drag track down the road today. "Hell yeah" replied Brandon, his face smiling with joy. Alvin went to Simon and Theodore's rooms and woke them, and their girlfriends up. Soon everyone was ready and they set off for the races.

Everyone pulled into the gates of the track and could already hear the loud roars of the cars, racing down the asphalt. Alvin and Brandon bought tickets to race and pulled in line, waiting their turn to race. Brittany, Katie, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor all sat on the side of the track in the back of Theodore's pick-up, drinking sodas from the small cooler they packed, and cheering as cars flew by them at speeds well over 100 mph. Brittany sat next to Katie on the open tail gait of Theo's truck, watching the races. Brittany glanced at Katie and noticed Brandon's silver crucifix, dangling from her neck. She smiled, she knew Katie loved Brandon, just as much as she loved Alvin, and Brandon loved her just the same. Katie was happy, which made her happy. Soon, after about 5 or 6 cars had raced, Alvin's chevelle pulled up to the starting line on the right side of the track. Brittany cheered him on, "Go Alvin, you got this baby"!, she yelled, waving. Brandon's Camaro pulled up to the right side starting line, Katie cheered at him and made a heart shape with her hands and shouted "I love you"!. Brandon and Alvin looked at eachother, smiling slyly and revving the loud engines of their cars. Staring down the track, Brandon decided to show off a little bit, he pressed the brake as hard as he could, then the accelerator. The rear wheels of his car started to spin, leaving a cloud of smoke behind his unmoving car, causing more cheers from the crowd. He let off both pedals, the car jerked forward a bit, everyone was yelling and cheering. Time seemed to slow as the lights in front of them turned red, then yellow, and finally GREEN. Alvin and Brandon's cars both jerked off the starting line, both cars speeds increased rapidly as the engines roared louder and louder, Brandon looked to his right at Alvin, he smirked and reached for a switch on his dashboard. Over the weeks, Brandon had done a lot of work on his car, he was planning on racing sooner of later, so he installed a little surprise in his car. He flipped the cover of the switch, then the switch itself, a red light shined next to the switch. With a light chuckle, Brandon reached for a small red button on the dashboard. The button was pushed, within seconds, the car jerked forward violently, sending out a loud lion's roar from under the hood. If watching closely, fire could be seen, spitting out from the tailpipes. Brandon's car flew about 40-50 feet ahead of Alvin's, crossing the finish line first. Everyone was cheering as both cars pulled up and came to a stop next to Simons civic and Theo's truck. Katie ran into Brandon's arms and yelled with joy, "That was awesome!". Alvin came up to Brandon and stared at him, "how did you do that", he asked. Brandon smiled at him, "a little something called Nitrous Oxide", he chuckled. Alvin glared at him, he really wanted to win, "Hey don't worry bro, I'll fix you up with some, if you want" Brandon laughed, Alvin's glare disappeared, he nodded and sat down next to Brittany on the truck. "Hey I'm gonna go get a soda, I'll be right back", said Brandon, turning and walking towards the snack bar. He bought a soda and started to walk back, when a voice called out, "Hey Brandon". He turned and saw Nicole standing there with a big stupid smile on her face. He gave her a sharp look, "What do you want" he growled. "Listen, I just wanted to apologize for what happened", said Nicole, pretending to look sad. Brandon stared at her, "Your fine, just stay away from me, or Katie, with that knife". She smiled, Brandon turned to walk away, but before he could, she grabbed him.

Katie was getting worried, Brandon still hadn't come back yet. She hopped off the truck and started walking towards the snack bar, she stopped, dead in her tracks, she felt a tear come to her eye, there, in front of her, was Brandon, his back against the wall, and Nicole's lips against his, his hands on her shoulders. "Brandon", she choked out, fighting back tears, Nicole turned her head and smiled evilly at Katie. Brandon looked horrified, "Katie", he said, pushing Nicole away. Katie shook her head, tears falling from her eyes, she turned and began to walk away. "Katie wait!", Brandon shouted, catching up with her. She turned to face him, her eyes still dripping with tears, "Get away from me, you two timing jerk, I thought I knew you better than that, but I guess I was wrong, WERE THROUGH!" she shouted, she turned and ran off. Brandon collapsed onto his knees, Nicole just stood there smiling a wicked smile, at her handiwork. "No", Brandon whispered, as Katie disappeared.


	8. He's gone

Hey people, I'm back with another chapter, sorry I haven't updated in a while, anyway, enjoy.

Brandon turned to face Nicole, pure rage burning in his eyes. He grabbed her shirt collar and stared deathly into her eyes.

"If you ever, come near me or my family again, you won't see another day, GOT IT!" he said, gripping tighter on her shirt.

She nodded out of fear. He let go of her shirt and she fell to the ground. He turned and walked away, leaving her sitting there with tears in her eyes. Brandon walked back to his car and sat on the hood. He put his head in his hands and silently cried. The chipmunks and chipettes had no idea what was going on.

"Brandon what happened, where's Katie" asked Simon

Brandon shot a death glare at Simon. "She hates me" he said, putting his head back in his hands.

"What, why"? asked Brittany

Brandon explained everything that had happened, the group was speechless.

"So she just kissed you" asked Theodore, and Brandon nodded

"Did you try to push her off" asked Eleanor, Brandon nodded again.

Before anyone else could say anything, Brandon hopped off his hood and climbed into his car, and started the engine. Before anyone could ask what he was doing, he sped off, leaving a cloud of dust from the gravel on the ground.

1 Hour later

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore walked into their home. They had already dropped the girls off at home. They climbed the stairs all the way to Brandon's room. Alvin knocked and slowly opened the door.

"Brandon, you ok"

They stopped when they noticed an empty room. Alvin spotted a piece of paper on the pillow of his made bed. He walked over and picked up the paper and read what it said.

Dear family,

I'm sorry, but it looks like I've made a huge mistake that I can't fix. I think it would be best for everyone if I left. I'll never forget you guys. You were the best family I'd ever had. I'm gonna miss you guys so much. Alvin, you and I share a bond that will always be stronger than any other. You were the best brother a guy could ask for, and I hope you don't ever change. Simon, you were the smartest guy I know. Thanks for all your help with my schoolwork. I know your going to make a great scholar some day. Theo, you were the cuddliest little guy I know, never change you wonderful loving personality, it's what makes you, you. Britt, Jean, Elle, you guys were great friends, I'll never forget you, please take care of my brothers for me. Katie, I don't know if your reading this, but if you are, I just want you to know that I love you, and I would never hurt you. Or at least that's what I thought, cause I did hurt you, and I'm sorry. I hope you have a happy life without me, I love you all. Goodbye

-B

Alvin couldn't believe what he was reading. Simon and Theodore both looked at the letter, and had the same reaction. They wasted no time, they ran downstairs as fast as they could. They looked in the garage, only to find it empty, Brandon's car was gone. Alvin ran back upstairs, while Simon went to call the girls, and Theodore couldn't even move.

Alvin burst into Brandon's room. He looked around to try and find some sort of clue as to where Brandon had gone. He started going through drawers, dressers only to find nothing. He opened a drawer in Brandon's desk. Inside was a piece of paper, he pulled it out and read it.

Hollywood Arms Purchased: 1 colt 45. Semi-automatic hand gun

**Price: $$$**

**November 17****th**** 2011**

Thank you for your purchase, come back soon

Alvin couldn't believe what he was holding. It was a receipt from a gun store. Brandon had bought a gun. Alvin looked in the drawer again, he found a bunch of old receipts, most of them from auto parts stores for the custom parts Brandon ordered for his car.

Alvin stopped going through the drawer when he heard the front door close. He ran downstairs to find the girls, looking freaked out and sad. Dave was at a business meeting in Sanfransisco, so the group was on their own. It was up to Alvin, to find his brother, and bring him home.


	9. Going back

Brandon's POV

I walked into the bar that was about ten miles from my home, or ex-home, I should say. I still couldn't believe that I had lost the one girl I ever loved. I sat down at the bar and laid my head in my hands, my mind just couldn't rest. My head ached, and I couldn't stop it.

"Have a bad day" I heard a voice say.

I looked up to see a man, looked to be in about his mid 40s, standing behind the bar, cleaning a glass with a rag.

"You could say that" I responded

"Girl troubles" he asked

I could only nod, my head hurt too much to speak.

"Names Merl, Merl Jenkins" he said, a smile on his face.

I remembered the name of the bar, JENKINS. This guy was the owner.

"Brandon" I said, my head still aching

"Nice to meet you" he said, putting a bottle of beer in front of me.

"On the house" he said, with a big smile

I looked at the drink, I knew I shouldn't, but I was desperate for something, anything to ease the pain. So I grabbed the bottle and took a drink.

"Why don't you tell me your story" Merl said

My mind flash backed, to the day I first met my family, I remembered Brittany saying the exact same words to me.

I looked at Merl, I sighed deeply and told him everything, from the time I woke up on my family's couch, to now.

"Damn" he said, after I finished. "Seems like you've got yourself quite a pickle there son"

I took another sip of my drink, my head didn't hurt so bad now.

"Son, lemme tell you something" said Merl, "You may think runnin away is the answer, but you ain't never gonna solve your problem by leavin"

I listened carefully to Merl's words. "You need to go back there and fix this problem and get your lady back" he said, taking a sip of his drink.

I nodded, "your right" I said standing up. He smiled and took the drink that I had only drank half of off the counter.

"Thanks Merl" I said, giving him a warm smile.

He smiled back, "No problem"

I started to walk out when, "Oh and one more thing" said Merl

I turned to face him. "You might wanna hide that gun better" he said, pointing to my jacket where my black Colt 45. Semi-automatic handgun was. I looked up at him, I smiled and nodded. I proceeded out of the bar and into my camaro. I started the engine and pulled out, heading for one specific place, home, a place I haven't been in a week, but now, I was going back.


	10. Regaining her love

What's up everybody, I'm back with chapter 10, this story is almost done, I hope everyone's enjoying it so far.

Alvin walked through the halls of the high school, the group had spent the past week looking for Brandon, with no luck. Alvin kept walking, the rest of the group close behind. Alvin stopped once he noticed a certain chipette, sitting alone at a lunch table. Alvin's face immediately changed to anger, he walked over to where Katie was sitting and sat down across from her. She looked up and noticed him glaring at her.

"What do you want" she asked coldly

Alvin glared harder, "I want you to stop hating my brother" he said calmly

Katie huffed, "Why should I, he cheated on me"

"NO HE DIDN'T" Alvin practically screamed.

The rest came over and tried to calm Alvin down, they had no luck. Alvin told Katie everything. She had a hard time believing it.

"Why should I believe you". Alvin pulled out the letter that Brandon had left. Katie took it and read it, after she finished she looked up at Alvin, who was looking down. She started to cry, Alvin was right. Brittany went over and pulled Katie into a hug. Katie drenched her shirt in tears.

Katie had been helping the chipmunks look for Brandon, it had been nine days since he left. Katie would often burst into tears over her losing her only love. She tried to remain calm and focus on finding him and bringing him home.

The group currently sits outside in the courtyard of the school. It was lunchtime, but no one was in any mood to eat. Alvin just sat there with Brittany, listening to songs from his IPOD with her. Simon was on his laptop, trying to find any clues to his brother's disappearance. Theodore was doing some schoolwork with Elle, and Jeanette was quietly reading the book Brandon had given her as a gift. Katie sat there, fiddling with Brandon's crucifix around her neck, she was starting to lose hope in ever finding him again.

"Alvin" said Simon "Where did you say that receipt came from"

Alvin looked up "Hollywood arms" he said

"What are you talking about" asked Katie

Alvin pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Katie, she read the receipt from the gun store. She looked back up at Alvin.

"What does this mean" she asked, terrified of the answer.

"It means I could blow my brains out whenever I want"

Everyone looked up to se Brandon, standing about ten feet away, the gun in his right hand. Brandon closed his eyes, he slowly lifted the gun to his head. Alvin got up and ran at him.

"BRANDON NOOOOOO!"

**BANG!**

"NOOO!" Katie screamed as she sat up in bed, she looked around and noticed she was in Brandon's room. The chipmunks let her stay there. It helped her to be in his room. She slowly stopped panting, she laid back down and wiped the sweat off her forehead. The door opened and Alvin came in.

"Katie, you ok" he asked

She nodded and rolled over onto the pillow. Alvin put the blanket over her and slowly walked out, closing the door. Katie started to cry, she heard her phone beep, indicating she had received a message. She picked it up and looked at the screen, it read.

Look out the window Confused, she got out of bed and walked to the window. She looked out and gasped at what she saw. There outside his own bedroom window was Brandon. He smiled at her. She opened the window and shook her head, thinking it was all another dream. He smiled and climbed into his room. She crashed into him with a hug, holding him as tight as she could. He was surprised, he thought she hated him, and now she's hugging him. He slowly raised his arms to her lower back and hugged her back. She started to silently cry into his shirt, she was so happy he was back. "I thought you never wanted to see me again" he said, breaking the silence.

She shook her head "I'm so sorry Brandon, I never meant any of that, I was just angry, I know it wasn't your fault" she said, looking into his dark green eyes. She slowly stood on her toes and placed her lips onto his, she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She felt her back being lowered onto the bed as she slowly lifted his shirt over his head. She felt everything around her fade away as he made love to her. She was so happy he was back, she had regained her love.

**Well that was chapter 10, I hope you guys enjoyed it, I'm making one more chapter for this story to end it, don't worry I have sequel plans**


	11. New years

Hey everybody, sadly this story will be ending, but the good news is that I have plans for a sequel, enjoy

Katie's eyes slowly opened to the sun peering in through the blinds. She sat up and yawned. She looked down at the sleeping chipmunk next to her She sighed and lay back down, with her head on his chest. She wrapped her arms tightly around his body. Brandon started to wake up. He noticed her snuggling his body.

"Morning beautiful" he said tiredly

"Good morning" she replied, smiling up at him

She leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss. "I'm so glad your home"

"Me too, I couldn't stand being away from you" he said, pushing the hair out of her eyes.

She snuggled closer to him, pulling the blanket over top of her body.

"I'm hungry, I haven't eaten in two days" said Brandon

"Well lets go get something to eat" said Katie, getting up out of bed.

Katie walked into the kitchen where Alvin, Simon, and Theodore, and the chipettes were eating breakfast. Brittany noticed Katie was unusually happy, she hasn't even smiled since Brandon left.

"What's got you in such a good mood" Brittany asked

"Oh nothing" Katie replied, grinning

Brittany walked up and stood right in front of Katie. She stared hard at Katie's face, then suddenly her face lit up.

"You had sex!" Brittany shouted, gaining the attention of the others

Katie only smiled "Guilty" she said, shrugging

Alvin's face turned dead serious "Katie, did you have sex in my brothers bedroom?"

"Oh yeah she did" a voice called out

Everyone turned to see Brandon leaning against the doorframe.

"BRANDON!" they all shouted, tackling him with hugs.

"Guys….your….crushing….me" said Brandon

Everyone let go of him. "Brandon were so glad your home" said Theodore, giving his brother another hug. The family spent the next hour spending time together, as a "whole" family again.

Brandon currently stands backstage at the high school. It was new years eve. The chipmunks had had a great Christmas, it was their first with Brandon. Brandon got a whole bunch of nice gifts for Christmas. Katie had had probably the best Christmas of her life. Brandon got her a silver chain necklace, with a diamond heart, with the engraving "B+K Forever". She absolutely loved it, they even shared a kiss under the mistletoe, along with Alvin and Brittany, Simon and Jeanette, and Theodore and Eleanor. Now, the chipmunks were throwing a new years eve party at the school, where they were going to perform their first concert with Brandon. Brandon was nervous, he stared out at all the kids in the auditorium, almost every one of them knew him. Being the brother, and one of the band members of the chipmunks kind of gets you noticed. Alvin came up behind Brandon

"Hey, don't worry bro., your gonna do fine"

Brandon nodded and took a deep breath. The chipmunks took the stage. Alvin grabbed the Mic., "Thanks everyone for joining us for our new years eve party spectacular!"

The crowd cheered as Alvin continued, "Now I wanna make a special introduction, to the newest member of our band, ladies and gentlemen, our brother Brandon Seville!"

The crowd cheered as Brandon took the center stage, his brothers right behind him. Music started to play and Brandon started to sing.

(A,S,T)

**Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh (world)**

**aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh** **(wide)**

**aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh (mayday)**

(Brandon)

**Runnin I aint runnin I ant runnin away **

**Runnin I aint runnin I aint runnin away**

**Runnin I aint runnin I aint runnin away**

**Cause I'm so tired of runnin**

**(Alvin)**

I'm so tired of running, that I've worn my soles  
Out, to the point that my toes is out, to the point that I can't look back  
And even if I did I still couldn't see where I started out, can't see home  
For miles, I'm  
Lost like another orphan child, I'm only grinning cause I'm supposed to  
Smile, so I do it for the ones that are down and out proud one of their's  
Is gonna be  
A spokesman now, and I'm still running, running, but I don't know where,  
All I got to my name is one pair, of laced up chucks, 5 bucks, and a chip  
On my  
Shoulder that's so big that I cannot bare, I done lost my friends, family,  
And home for this, and for that I have lost my mind, kept my faith, lost my  
Direction  
I'm just hoping that I haven't lost my time, go  
(All)  
I keep my head up, with my feet on the ground, From the bottom so up is the  
Only place that I'm  
Going, Ready to face what's in front of me now, Cause, I'm so tired of  
Runnin' I'm walking through the fi re, cause their is no way around, Moving  
In the same  
Direction wherever the wind is blowing Ready to face what's in front of me  
Now, Cause I'm so tired of runnin  
(Brandon)

Runnin I aint runnin I aint runnin away

Runnin I aint runnin I aint runnin away

Runnin I aint runnin I aint runnin away

Cause I'm so tired of runnin

(Simon)

I'm so tired of struggling, I'm so tired of hustlin, I can feel my heart fi  
Ll with hate, I'm so tired of loving, I was supposed  
To be great, I'm so tired of duckin, Tired of coming home from my job being  
Fi red from nothing, And shit I'm tired, from the nights a muthafucka took  
That  
Ride, to make that dream come alive, then wake up in the morning to a 9 to  
5, but I gotta do it if I wanna survive, because in the city where I'm from  
It's  
Either do or die, so choose it wise because you could lose it in the blink  
Of an eye but even in the darkest times it's proven I  
(All)

I keep my head up  
With my feet on the ground, From the bottom so up is the only place that  
I'm going, Ready to face what's in front of me now, Cause, I'm so tired of  
Runnin'  
I'm walking through the fi re, cause their is no way around, Moving in the  
Same direction wherever the wind is blowing Ready to face what's in front  
Of me now, cause I'm so tired of runnin

**(Brandon)**

**Runnin I aint runnin I aint runnin away**

**Runnin I aint runnin I aint runnin away  
Runnin I aint runnin I aint runnin away**

**Cause I'm so tired of runnin**

The chipmunks did a final pose. The crowd went wild. The chipmunks bowed and exited the stage. The girls were there waiting.

"That was awesome you guys" said Brittany, giving Alvin a hug.

"It's not over yet" said Alvin, pointing to the big TV. The ball was starting to drop, everyone was starting to count down. " HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Brandon pulled Katie into a passionate kiss, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore did the same with their girls.

"Happy new year Katie" he said, smiling at her

"Happy new year love" she said, giving him another long kiss

Brandon ran and grabbed his acoustic guitar and ran on stage

"Happy new year everybody!" he shouted into the Mic.

Everyone cheered as the rest of the chipmunks joined him on stage. Alvin had his electric guitar. Simon had his bass, and Theodore sat behind his drums. Brandon started to play party song that everybody new.

(Brandon) (Whole song)

**OOOOHHHHHH!**

**Looking like another Bob Marley day  
Hitting from the bong like a diesel train  
And now we're hanging out this afternoon**

We got weeds in the back that are 4 feet tall  
Cheech and Chong would probably have smoked them all  
So, I´m on the couch this afternoon

Beer bottles is laying on the kitchen floor  
If we take them out back we can buy some more  
So I doubt we're going out this afternoon

Better hang on if your tagging along  
Cos we'll be doing this till 6 in the morning  
Nothing wrong with going all night long  
Time to put the brakes on doesn't  
matter when you got to

Get up, go out  
Me and all my friends  
Drink up, fall down  
We'll do it all again  
Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon

The landlord says I should buy a tent  
But he can kiss my ass cos I paid my rent  
So I doubt, he'll kick me out this afternoon

Down on the corner in a seedy bar  
Jukebox cranking out the CCR  
Had a few, just whos with you this afternoon

Better hang on if your tagging along  
Cos we'll be doing this till 6 in the moring  
Nothing wrong with going all night long  
[ Find more Lyrics at /U4UY ]  
Time to put the brakes on doesn't  
matter when you got to

Get up, go out  
Me and all my friends  
Drink up, fall down  
We'll do it all again  
Get up, go out  
Me and all my friends  
Drink up, fall down  
We'll do it all again  
Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon

Wear a wristwatch, and alarm clock  
to see what time it ends  
From the moment I wake up, I just  
love being with my friends  
We barely get by, but have the best  
times and hope it never ends  
We drink all day until we fall down,  
so we can do it all again

? it´s the human race  
If we were living on the edge taking too much space  
So i'll doubt i'll figure out just what to do  
But kicking around hanging out this afternoon

Better hang on if your tagging along  
Cos we'll be doing this till 6 in the moring  
Nothing wrong with going all night long  
Time to put the brakes on doesn't  
matter when you got to

Get up, go out  
Me and all my friends  
Drink up, fall down  
We'll do it all again  
Get up, go out  
Me and all my friends  
Drink up, fall down  
We'll do it all again

The chipmunks took a bow as the crowd cheered. They enjoyed the rest of the party, they all had the same thought in mind, this is going to be a great year.

THE END

Well there you have it, new family is done. Don't worry, there will be more. Chaio


End file.
